Quédate
by Anna.FDR
Summary: ...somos sólo Ben y Rey, dos personas sin pasado, sin historia, dos desconocidos unidos por el destino. Reylo One-Shot.


***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El frío me recorría la espalda y se adentraba hasta extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba de pie ante unas escaleras que brillaban en color dorado, más altas de lo que pudiera imaginar por mi cuenta, en la parte más alta la entrada a una ¿Se le podrá llamar casa a esto?, muchas ventanas, por dentro deben ser cientos de puertas. Alcanzo a escuchar el ruido que producen los músicos, dentro debe haber personas que bailan alegres y despreocupadas.

Yo por mi cuenta estoy nerviosa, mi corazón palpita con fuerza por la espera, dentro hay una persona, la única persona que puede darme las respuestas a preguntar que no han abandonado mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

No se supone que pueda entrar aquí sin invitación, casi siento pena por la pobre persona que cuida de la entrada, no me gusta que entren a mi mente, supongo que a nadie le gusta tener a alguien tomando decisiones por ti.

Comienzo a subir los escalones poco a poco, los zapatos y el vestido son prestados y por prestados me refiero a tomados sin permiso, por supuesto. Solo dos personas sabemos que yo estoy aquí, Poe Dameron; quien contacto a la persona que estoy a punto de ver, y yo. Fue él quien entró a las habitaciones de la general Organa y tomó la ropa que estoy usando, un hermoso y pavoroso vestido, su forma y colores me recuerdan a las flores, tiene más tela que cualquier traje que haya usado en toda mi vida y aun así me siento desnuda, la espalda está completamente descubierta y sólo lo detiene una correa metálica alrededor de mi cuello. Según Dameron este vestido perteneció a la madre de la General, sólo espero poder regresar a tiempo para que no note que lo tomamos.

Al llegar a la entrada las risas y ruido producido por las personas en el lugar me pone más nerviosa, camino decidida hasta la puerta y me detengo frente a la persona que recibe a los invitado, un hombre alto y de aspecto amenazante.

—Invitación…—Ponía su mano en modo de barrera.

Mis ojos se adentraron a los suyo mientras trataba de conectarme a su mente.

—Pero no necesito invitación… hay alguien esperándome adentro.

—No necesita invitación… hay alguien esperándola adentro.

—Que amable, gracias— Le dije con un enorme sonrisa mientras pasaba a su lado. Es una suerte que no usen droides para esto.

Si estar afuera era abrumador, estar adentro fue peor. Me sentía atosigada por miradas y el bullicio producido por las personas hablando demasiado alto. Debía concentrarme, bloquear todo y buscar al hombre, se supone que lo vería en una terraza, justo cuando la música entrara a un receso ¿Pero qué terraza? Después de todas las escaleras que subí fue horrible darme cuenta que dentro había más escaleras que subir. Llegué a la parte más alta cuando la música se detuvo, de repente ya no podía escuchar nada, ni el hablar de la personas, lo que me dio un muy mal presentimiento, ese silencio sólo era seguido de una voz y la visión de hombre que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, no ahora, no aquí.

Pero no veía nada.

—¿Estás aquí? — Pregunté con nervios, pero no recibí respuesta. Suspiré con calma, estoy nerviosa y eso me hace imaginar cosas.

Caminaba por el pasillo entre el barandal de la escalera y las paredes, veía puertas que conducían a terrazas, llenas de gente, llenas de vida. Pasaba una a una las puertas hasta que pasé, casi sin ver, una que estaba vacía, o que al menos se veía vacía, oscura, sin luz. Salí a la terraza e inspeccioné con la vista el lugar, la oscuridad de la noche lo cubría, se veía el bullicio alrededor pero aquí todo era calma, llegué al final y sólo veía las lejanas luces del suelo, ver hacia abajo y pensar que yo subí todos esos escalones sola, con este vestido y en estos zapatos.

—Llegas tarde…—La voz del hombre me sobresaltó.

Giré para encontrarlo parado al lado de la puerta.

—Lo lamento, jamás había estado aquí antes…

—¿Y Dameron?

—Él no vino, se quedó a cubrirme

—Muy estrictos en la resistencia…—No quería ser grosera con este hombre, pero no llegué hasta aquí a conversar, no le contesté nada sólo lo observé con impaciencia—… Si, en fin ¿La información es para ti o para él?

—Mía… ¿Qué sabes?

—Ah… tranquila ¿Y mi pago?

—Se te transferirán, una vez que yo le garantice a Poe que estoy bien.

—Que listo, dejó de confiar en mí desde que…—No fue necesario que hablara, sólo levante una ceja—… Una historia para otro momento.

Sacó un pequeño paquete dentro de su traje y lo arrojó hacia mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunté sosteniéndolo en mi mano.

—Una vieja reliquia familiar.

Mi corazón se volcó y comenzó a palpitar de nuevo con emoción, abrí el paquete sin la menor delicadeza, era una cajita de madera, dentro estaba un brazalete muy extraño algo brillaba dentro de el pero no podía ver que era. Busqué luz para verlo reflejado pero en esta terraza todo estaba a oscuras.

—Fue difícil rastrearte, y con solo tu nombre de pila y el lugar donde creciste… pero mis honorarios no son tan altos por nada… tus padres están muertos, y en efecto te dejaron a cambio de una alta suma de dinero…—No tuvo la mínima consideración al decirlo, supongo que no le pagamos el doble para que me consolara, por otro lado no estaba lista para escuchar que él tenía razón, realmente no era nadie, observaba de nuevo el brazalete en mis manos y sé que mis ojos se cristalizaron, poco a poco se nublaba mi vista— Pero no estás sola…

—¿Cómo dices?

El hombre comenzó a acercarse y tomó el brazalete en su mano y con un ademan me hizo notar que deseaba ponerlo en mi muñeca. Extendía el brazo casi en automático y él comenzó a abrocharlo.

—Tuviste tíos y primos, abuelos… una familia, interesante, todos están muertos ahora, eres el final de la línea, lo último que queda, no pude llegar muy lejos todos los registros desaparecieron, hasta las Guerras Clones. ¿Te parece familiar el nombre Obi Wan Kenobi?

—No…—Respondí mientras quitaba mi mano de la suya.

—Debería… él era tu abuelo. Por lo que sé trabajó para el senado, en los tiempos de la república, pero casi todos sus registros desaparecieron, no hay mucho sobre él, sólo su nombre.

Lo observé por un momento más esperando que pudiera darme más información, pero sólo giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

—Mis saludos al piloto… y espero mi paga de lo contrario sabré donde encontrarlos.

Me quedé quieta, observaba el infinito con tristeza. Pensaba que al conocer mis orígenes estaría más tranquila, pero ahora tengo nuevas dudas, más preguntas a las que posiblemente jamás podré darles respuesta. Tomé el transmisor y mandé el mensaje a Poe, yo estaba bien, al menos físicamente no me pasó nada. Me recargué sobre la baranda de la terraza y veía el cielo, buscaba respuestas en las estrellas.

—Rey Kenobi…—Podía comenzar a utilizar el apellido y eventualmente alguien podría reconocerlo.

Comencé a inspeccionar el brazalete de nuevo, algo brillaba dentro, lo veía contra la luz que emanaba de la luna. Pero estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ya regresaría a la base y podría examinarlo con más calma. Tomé un último respiro y giré para comenzar mi camino de regreso.

Pero me detuve al instante, algo me bloqueaba la salida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Mi voz estaba la defensiva, la última vez que lo vi de frente fue durante nuestro encuentro contra Snoke… y en repetidas ocasiones después pero por obra del vínculo.

—Tú me llamaste…

—Claro que no—Tome el transmisor con fuerza en las manos y lo destruí, no le iba a hacer sencillo encontrar a la resistencia, y de mí no saldrá nada, así me torture hasta la muerte.

—Que lista—Observaba los restos del transmisor caer de mis manos— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia

—Todo lo referente a tu amada resistencia es de mi incumbencia

—Qué suerte para mí que este es un asunto personal.

—¿Tú tienes asuntos personales? —Preguntaba con cierto desdén.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Me intriga

Nos observamos por un momento en silencio, pude darme cuenta que no portaba su traje habitual sino que por el contrario portaba un traje de gala, como si él estuviera legítimamente invitado a la fiesta.

Comencé a caminar lentamente para llegar a la puerta, pero su brazo me detuvo el camino.

—No te puedes ir…

—Me confundes con una chica de la resistencia…—Miré sus ojos y traté de sonreír un poco—… Hoy soy sólo Rey… y te sugiero que seas sólo Ben y me dejes ir.

—¿Sólo Rey?...

Asentí mientras retiraba su mano de mi abdomen, pero la sensación de su piel sobre la mía me embriago, me trajo recuerdo más tranquilos, sentía un pequeño palpitar justo donde nuestras manos se encontraban, y me sentí débil, sin fuerzas de poder soltarlo. Temía que esto pasara.

—Entonces, sólo Rey… esto es un baile—Decía con nerviosismo en su voz y su mano se deslizaba sin pudor por mi espalda, el rose de sus dedos hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara y sentía que encendía foquitos rojos por todos lados, pero estúpidamente los ignoré—No puedes vivir la experiencia completa hasta que no bailes con alguien…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que baile contigo?

—Se lo estoy pidiendo a sólo Rey…—Dijo con un sonrisa que me recordó vagamente a Han Solo.

No pude decirle que no, sus manos bajaron hasta mis muñecas y subieron mis brazos hasta su cuello, y sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, bajé mi rostro apenado mientras comenzaba a balancearme de un lado a otro, me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo que emanaba calor y me brindaba paz, no supe quién de los dos fue el que cerró la puerta utilizando la fuerza, incluso puedo decir que tal vez fuimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Mi cabeza se recargó con calma en su pecho y escuchaba el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto—Le dije, pero no pude separarme de él.

—¿Porqué?

—Sólo nos vamos a hacer daño.

—Hoy no—Me tomó por los hombros y me alejó un poco de su cuerpo—Hoy soy sólo Ben y tú eres sólo Rey, dos personas sin historia, sin pasado, sin Resistencia, sin Primera Orden.

Mis ojos conectaron de inmediato con los suyos, su profunda negrura me hipnotizó, sus manos llegaron hasta mis mejillas, sentía que las cosas alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer, el sonido se desvanecía y sólo estábamos él y yo… Ben y Rey de pie en una terraza, intentando torpemente bailar.

Su rostro se acercaba con nervios, dudaba entre alcanzarme o no… fueron mis pies más rápidos quienes se alzaron en puntillas y me ayudaron tomar sus labios.

La inocencia de un beso que pudo haber durado más, que pudo haberse profundizado, pero que nos obligó a alejarnos. Mientras respirábamos con pesadez.

—Ya no hay forma posible en que te permita alejarte…

—Vas a tener que, yo no puedo quedarme

—No… no puedo…

—Es Kylo Ren hablando a través de ti

—Es Ben Solo hablándole a Rey… quédate conmigo—Sé que veía la negativa en mis ojos, bajaba su mirada en modo de derrota—… al menos esta noche.

Debía negarme, darle una fuerte abofeteada por su indiscreción y marcharme mientras tenía control sobre mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo. Pero no pude, sólo vi sus ojos y pase mi mano por su mejilla mientras recargaba mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho y me embriagaba con su aroma. Cerré mis ojos y permití que mis pies fueran libres de balancearse. De llevarme a donde ellos decidieran.

* * *

La tenue luz que desprendían las luces de la habitación difuminaban mi sonrojo, me veía reflejada en un enorme espejo, la luna brillaba a través de las cortinas que bailaban al ritmo que soplaba el viento, una sombra se acercaba lentamente por mi espalda, pero no temía de él, me quedé quieta mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi espalda hasta mi cuello y desabrochaba el seguro que mantenía el vestido arriba, sólo lo sentí caer, la joven del espejo me regresaba la mirada con vergüenza, me giré para no confrontarla a ella, ahora veía directamente los ojos negros del hombre que me acompañaba. Sin cuidado lo empuje con brusquedad, mis pies dejaron atrás el vestido y comencé a desabrochar los botones que recorrían su pecho, arranqué algunos en mi desesperación.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura y me empujó sobre la cama, caí de espalda y me arrastré hasta la cabecera, donde me senté y lo vi acercarse, como si de un predador se tratara, atrapó mis labios con los suyo y sus manos dibujaron la forma de mis pechos, mientras las pasaba a mi espalda.

Mis uñas se enterraron en sus brazos, mientras gemía con fuerza sobre su boca.

Acariciaba mis piernas al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello, y bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde se detuvo y con su lengua forma círculos alrededor de mis pezones no pude evitar arquear la espalda.

Mis manos bajaron por su abdomen hasta sus pantalones, que comencé a desabrochar y liberar su cuerpo, sus piernas terminaron de hacer el trabajo, se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior, más pequeña de lo usual, casi siempre son vendajes, esta vez debían ser más sutiles por el tipo de vestido que usaría.

Sentía que mi cuerpo se humedecía por el deseo. Sus dedos presionaban sobre mi centro y de repente ya no me sentía en la tierra, ni el espacio, estaba en el limbo, repleta de emociones que no entendía como canalizar… Sus dedos se movían diestros dentro de mi cuerpo, giraban y me hacían gemir con más fuerza.

—Ben…—Alcanzaba a sollozar.

De repente se detuvo y me permití respirar, ver el techo de la habitación y concentrarme, busqué su rostro, perderme en sus ojos, él se acercaba lentamente mientras abría mis piernas con las suyas.

Sentía su cuerpo unirse al mío, lentamente se apoderaba de cada parte reclamable de mi ser, poseía los rincones más privados de mi alma, se alejaba con calma y arremetía de regreso, sus embestidas comenzaron lentas y poco a poco aceleró el ritmo mientras sus labios se acomodaban mis oídos y lo escuchaba suspirar y gemir mi nombre.

Su cadera chocaba contra la mía, que pareciera moverse por cuenta propia. Mis manos se posaron sobre su espalda y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—Promete que te vas a quedar…—Decía con fuerza mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo.

—No puedo…—Suspiraba, podría estar muy excitada, pero mis pies seguían en la tierra.

—Promételo…—Volvió a decir, se alejaba de mí y sus manos subían desde mi abdomen, pasando por mi pecho hasta mi cuello, donde presionó con fuerza su mano. —Quédate…

Ya no respondí, no pude articular palabra, sentí que mi cuerpo estallaba en cientos de partes y lo vi en su rostro también… y lo sentí en mi cuerpo un calor se extendió por mi vientre, cómo si hubiera derramado agua tibia sobre mí.

Se tumbó de lado, respirábamos con calma tratando de recuperarnos. Sus ojos encontraron los míos.

Pase mi mano a su mejilla.

—No puedo…

—Lo se…—Asintió él, pasó sus manos por mi cuerpo y me presionó sobre su pecho—Al menos esta noche.

—Sólo esta noche…

Repetí mientras sentía como poco a poco se quedaba dormido y mis ojos cansados se cerraban junto a los suyos. Al menos esta noche somos sólo Ben y Rey, dos personas sin pasado, sin historia, dos desconocidos unidos por el destino.

* * *

De regreso con un One-Shot… Yo sé que volvería con un fic nuevo y más largo… pero no he podido aterrizar nada, por lo pronto espero que disfrutaran de esta pequeña historia.

Saludos y Feliz Navidad :D


End file.
